pokemonkifandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:Karasnik
Witaj Witaj na Buizel Wiki. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Plik:Shiny in the Storm by niv100.png. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- Trzcina08 (dyskusja) 20:16, lip 19, 2012 Proszę? Kto ja jestem, wróżka szablonowa ? :P Sorki, nie robię szablonów na zamówienie dla nikogo i nigdy nie robiłem. Chyba że dla bliższych przyjaciół, ale jeszcze nawet dla przyjaciół nie robiłem. Wszystko co robię, robię jedynie na własny użytek i jest zastrzeżone to prawami autorskimi, a więc nie radzę nic ode mnie kopiować, czy przerabiać. Pozdrawiam Plik:495mini.gif Trzcina08 (dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:36, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Wszystkie szablony, które są na wikinezce, działają i na Buizel Wiki Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 11:40, lip 20, 2012 (UTC) Pewnie, że możesz (ale jako rywal Jun, rywal Kate już jest) Scraggy Okay, będzie ciekawiej (zresztą główne też mają po jednym pokemonie z Sinnoh). Scraggy To spoko :P Bo koordynatorów mam mało i wciąż przyjmuję :P A więc tak. Przyślij mi obrazek ze swoim wyglądem oraz imię twojej postaci, żebym mógł zaakceptować Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 19:40, sie 12, 2012 (UTC) Super ;) Teraz wyślij mi 30 swoich ulubionych pokemonów z Sinnoh, Johto i Kanto a ja wybiorę Ci party od 6 do 8 poków ;) Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 06:44, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Twoje party to: Chikorita, Magby, Skorupi, Scyther, Donphan, Sneasel, Kingdra, Zubat. Kolejność może się zmienić. Przewiduję potem ewolucje. To teraz zrób stronę swojej postaci Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 09:31, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Do postaci użyj tabelki taka, jaka jest na stronie Cola i zmień kolory na inne oczywiście Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 10:57, sie 13, 2012 (UTC) Najlepiej jednego Plik:495mini.gif 'Trzcina08' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 13:39, sie 14, 2012 (UTC) Aktualnie nie prowadzę rekrutacji do anime ,ale jak już to od Hoenn i jako Koordynator. '[[User:Volt:D|Voltosław']]Plik:501MS.png [[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''(Nie gryzę)]]'Plik:501MS.png Tak. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:07, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Okey. Jestem online 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:11, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) A jak się tam nazywasz? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:14, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) 123ViVa123 tak jak na BW. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:15, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) A jakieś dokładniejsze informacje? 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:21, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Ale który to ty, bo jest parę osób. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:26, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) O, znalazłam cię. 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:31, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Cóż, nie należę do najsilniejszych XD 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:34, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Spoko :3 100px|link=User:123ViVa123 07:42, sie 20, 2012 (UTC) Hej, uzupełnij swój profil w Opowiadaniu Unova. Tak ,prowadzę ,już od dawna. Ale ,jest tylko jeden warunek :Musisz ,być koordynatorem ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png A ,więc twój Team w Hoenn ,to: Ludicolo, Ninjask, Zangoose, Claydol, Hariyama i Salamence:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Ok:)[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png He he, widziałam to XD [[User:123ViVa123|'Veo']][[user talk:123ViVa123|'Veo']] 12:34, paź 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, to będziesz rywalem Jun. Scraggy czesc jestem Roxy i zapraszam do wspomnien Kliknij Tutaj i baw sie z nami ^^ "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'Roxy' ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 07:40, paź 27, 2012 (UTC)" zapraszam do wspomnien moich i PiPi "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 16:18, lis 7, 2012 (UTC)" Uzupełnij swój profil w Opowiadaniu. Scraggy jak chcesz mniec na imie w anime terra monsters?? "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 18:56, lis 20, 2012 (UTC)" ok ;P "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:09, lis 20, 2012 (UTC)" zapraszam do wspomnien :D "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 19:37, lis 20, 2012 (UTC)" Dpisz coś od siebie jeszcze xD "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D plik:Glacusiek.jpg 22:11, lis 20, 2012 (UTC)" zapraszam Możesz jako główny jezeli zdarzysz "plik:Glacusiek.jpg[[User:PokeIce|'''Roxy ]]' Pogadaj! :D Użytkownik:PokeIce Uzupełnij swój profil w Opowiadaniu! "150pxUser:Scraggy Hej, czytasz jeszcze opowiadanie moje i Arta? Bo pojawiło się kilka nowych odcinków i dzisiaj może też się pojawią. No i daj płeć i imię do swojego Marowaka. Scraggy Czytasz w ogóle opowiadanie moje i Arta? Bo po twoim profil tego nie widać. Marowak wciąż nie ma imienia i płci, a Squirtle i Haunter stały się Blastoise'em i Gengarem, a tego w swoim profilu też nie zmieniłaś. "150px''User:Scraggy Hej, spróbuj zrobić obrazki do ataków dla swoich pokemonów oraz zwróć uwagę na wygląd Chikority - została opisana w odcinku PQ007 :P Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 17:22, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Zrób po prostu :P Ale gdzie widać tą zadziorność na obrazku Chikority i jej liść taki wiesz... fajny :D Mi chodziło o coś takiego, jak Pikachu Ritchiego, czyli Sparky :P A no i nie używaj tego samego obrazka do ataków i do prezentacji pokemona :D Plik:495mini.gif ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:495mini.gif 20:01, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) No nie dzisiaj, popraw w najbliższym czasie :P 50px ''Trzcina08'' ''(dyskusja) 50px 20:43, gru 23, 2012 (UTC) Hej :D Zapisałbyś się do mojego anime? KLIK Serdecznie zapraszam ^^--Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:50, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^ Uzupełnij info xD A i tabelki nie są do końca uzupełnione.. mogą tam być jakieś drobne błędy albo niedociągnięcia XD I starter musi być w I formie więc zmieniłam na Elekida :P A co do party t mi wypisz wszystkie twoje ulubione pokemony z Sinnoh, a ja wybiorę szczęśliwą 6 ^^ --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:49, gru 29, 2012 (UTC) Hej :D Podaj mi twoje wszystkie ulubione poki z Sinnoh, a ja ci wybiorę 6-8 :P --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:55, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) Wszystkie pokemony pasują oprócz Luxraya -.- Mam już ich na prawdę na dużo.. Da się go kimś zastąpić? :DD --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:47, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) Ok ^^ Większość poków ma się pojawić w I formie a więc to twoje party : Elekid, Rhydon, Cronidos, Dusknoir, Ralts, Bronzor, i Vespiquen :D Oczywiście wliczam ewolucje :PP --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 15:50, gru 30, 2012 (UTC) Niestety nie ;/ Plik:Yveltal.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 22:13, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Zapytaj się Miki, albo PG ;) Plik:Yveltal.gif ''TRZCINA08'' ''(dyskusja) 22:23, lut 1, 2013 (UTC) Hej :D Uzupełnisz w końcu Elekida? Xd --Umbreon99 (dyskusja) 12:16, lut 9, 2013 (UTC) Hej, czy możesz zrobić swoją postać w moim anime? - Plik:447mini.gif ''Jabudex'' ''(dyskusja) Plik:448mini.gif 09:31, lut 17, 2013 (UTC) Proszę o uzupełnienie swojej postaci w moim anime! ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto']][[Dyskusja Użytkownika:Volt:D|''Sław]]Plik:Ani501OD.png Użytkowniku!!! W związku z moją decyzją o wprowadzeniu pokemonów z regionu Hoenn do fabuły serii Platinum Quest proszę cię o zmodyfikowanie teamu twojej postaci w moim anime!!! Swój nowy team składający się z 20 pokemonów z czterech generacji prześlij na moją dyskusję. UWAGA!!! Możesz wybierać spośród wszystkich pokemonów z Kanto, Johto i Sinnoh, lecz tylko spośród niektórych z Hoenn!!! TUTAJ DOSTĘPNA JEST LISTA POKEMONÓW Z HOENN, KTÓRE MOGĄ WYSTĄPIĆ W TWOIM TEAMIE!!! Plik:175.gif 'TRZCINA08 (dyskusja) 19:56, mar 27, 2013 (UTC) Proszę o uzupełnienie swojej postaci w moim anime! Jest to pierwsze ostrzeżenie, jeszcze dwa i wyrzucę postać. '[[User:Volt:D|Volto']]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png Proszę o uzupełnienie swojej postaci w moim anime! Jest to pierwsze ostrzeżenie, jeszcze dwa i wyrzucę postać. ''[[User:Volt:D|Volto]]''Sław''Plik:Ani501OD.png